Love That Never Dies
by Hanyou Hitokiri
Summary: To save a soul, one must be a soul. Can he be saved or will he forever remain lost? Only one can rescue him, but will he allow her to succeed or condemn her to failure at the cost of himself?
1. Amber and Blue

Well, I don't have all that much to say about this one. I'm always having random thoughts about fan fiction but random can be good, ne? Something new, different maybe? Anyway, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fiction posted. And this will be a rather short story too. Only two more chapters already!

Ok, ok. Author ramblings. I know. Enjoy.

**This was reposted due to an error concerning words needed to be italized and were not. That was noticed after the third chapter was posted. Sorry to confuse anyone.**

**Japanese Glossary:** Sake- rice wine. Gi- robe- like shirt, a good example is Kenshin's magenta one. Hakama- the pants Kenshin wears all the time with that…magenta…gi. Ne- like saying 'right?' at the end of a sentence. Koi- carp, a fish. Sakura- cherry blossoms. Hai- yes. Jou-chan- Missy, Young Lady. Onegai- please. Sumanai- I'm sorry. Anata- endearment from a wife to her husband.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But, I do have the cutest little Kenshin plushie that I'm staring at…SO CUTE!

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

**Love That Never Dies**

**Chapter One**

**Amber and Blue**

Cold amber eyes scrutinized the bustling people around him, completely oblivious to his harden stare. He sat alone in the far corner of the of the darken restaurant as the midnight sky, for the third night in a row, poured it's tears heavily upon the land. Crimson hair tied low upon his neck stood in stark contrast with the dark blue of his gi and gray of his hakama. The sake in front of him went untouched as he watched the night. He was always here at night. Only at night.

A couple of young men, obviously drunk, in a brawl scuffled over to the dim corner where the shine of amber narrowed as they drew nearer. The small table cracked and crashed to the floor with their weight as they fell into it. Drunkenly the two brought themselves to their swaying feet as the argument was forgotten and laughter spilled from their guts into the noisy air.

He regarded the mess before him.

Time to leave anyway.

The redhead stood and walked silently into the rain and the sights and sounds of the nightlife in the city that had grown so much recently. It didn't bother him at all. He could care less about the city and they way it progressed. This is what he murdered for, ne?

He slipped through the crowd without so much as a glance, heading for the one place he always returns. The koi pond was gone along with a number of the sakura but, like many other things, it did not matter.

But something caught his eye, causing him to halt his deliberate stride and glimpse at the small shop across the busy street. There stood a young woman clad in a deep red kimono, intricate designs of royal blue sown into the fabric by a talented hand. Her raven hair, though drenched by the downpour, was held by a silken ribbon of a dark blue color to match the clothes she wore.

Through his own wet bangs, he watched as she turned to look him directly in the eye, not flinching away at his callous gaze. Her eyes, the very sapphire blue as the precious stones themselves, held his gaze for many seconds before a small smile donned her lips.

He snorted, quickly glancing away and continuing his walk. Compelled by the strangeness of the girl he glanced over his shoulder to find her gone from sight.

The tall building where he made his stay came into view and just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, he disappeared into the doorway.

**RKRKRKRKRKRK**

_It was the same as all the times before. _

_The steady beating of raindrops falling over the glowing sheen of the long piece of metal held before his eyes. Soaked completely through, he stood facing the nonmoving opponent as both stood at a standstill The other man's blood mixed with the water from the sky as it ran in little rivulets across the deadly blade. _

_The smell of victory reeked when the dying man lunged for him, katana swinging wildly for his head. But, of course, the redhead was not there anymore, he stood behind him, readying himself for another kill. A smirk graced his sharp features, making the scar donning his right cheek twitch. _

_But something was not right. A dull pain began from that damned scar and slowly made it's way through his body. _'What the hell…?'

_His opponent, gasping as blood spat from his gaping mouth, laughed hauntingly. "You've killed your last Battousai." He rasped as the pain turned hot and continued to rise in temperature. Amber met dulling brown, rage burning in their golden depths as he raised his katana, solely bent on ending this man's life as painfully as he could imagine. _

_But before he reached him, the scorching heat brought Battousai to his knees, shock widening his narrowed gaze. Nothing could bring him to his knees… Again, this flame within flared, flashed in his eyes as he squeezed them tightly shut, mouth open in a silent scream of pure agony._

He jolted from sleep, sweat drenching his clammy skin. That nightmare…the same nightmare he has every time his eyes close. The pain. Such pain no sword could ever bring.

What was it?

Warily, he stood, looking out the window into the semi-darkness that surrounded him. It was nightfall already.

**RKRKRKRKRKRK **

"You saw him?" His brown eyes narrowed as he thought this over.

She nodded, her ponytail waving behind her with the motion. "Hai."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I am. He's forgotten completely. I'm the only one who can do this."

He crossed his lanky arms across his chest. "If you say so, Jou-chan. I'll be there if you ever need me."

She smiled. "I know." Her smiled faded as she looked sadly into his worried eyes. "I just hope it's not to late."

**RKRKRKRKRKRK**

Sake. His only companion in this noisy place. The table that had been smashed the night before was replaced and it is the one at which he sat. He scowled, standing. He couldn't take anymore of this rowdy nonsense.

As he exited the building, an empty beer bottle was thrown in his direction at a man standing to his right but the poorly aimed missile missed it's intended target and flew right through the walking redhead's leg.

He didn't notice and neither did anyone else.

He cursed as the rain clouds boiled overhead. Another shower seemed immanent. Not that he cared.

There she was again. That same girl he saw. This time her kimono, though still stood out clearly among the clothes everyone else wore that looked all the same, was a faded yellow with blue and a soft pink designs embedded in the worn material. It looked like a rather old piece of material, almost like he recognized it from somewhere. Some time before…

The flashing pain from that hated scar brought back the nightmare. He ground his teeth together, turning his back to whoever she was. But the feel of her stare at his back made him turn around, some unexplainable force moved his feet against his will.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as he glared. She was quickly becoming a nuisance. He dealt swiftly with nuisances. Then again…he couldn't harm her. The mere thought brought a cold grip on his heart and tore at his soul.

How could such a strong feeling overcome him?

So caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize her approach until she came within a good three feet of his person. Impassively he stood his ground as she stood hers, no fear reflecting in her eyes. Instead they held a sadness and longing he hated. Why? He couldn't figure this out either. The state of complete confusion he found himself in began grating on his nerves.

He doesn't know how long she held his gaze, or why he allowed her to do so. She would not leave him be.

"What do you want?" He nearly snarled.

The tears forming in her eyes panged at his heart, like he was supposed to do something about it. His scowled deepened.

"Well, you looked lonely." She began, lamely in her ears. "Would you mind some company to wherever you're going?"

"Do what you please. Just leave me be." He turned his back on her, fully intent on leaving her behind along with the feelings scratching just below a surface he never knew was there.

She reached her hand for him. "Wait. Kenshin!"

He froze, every muscle growing taunt across his shoulders and back. "What did you call me?"

She stuttered, pulling her outstretched hand close to her, knowing her fault. She couldn't help it. She has waited for so long to try and save him. "I-I didn't-"

"How do you know me by that name?" Kenshin slowly looked over his shoulder, the piercing amber of his eyes burning with rage.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" His brow furrowed dangerously.

"Kenshin, onegai. Let me help you." Attentively, a perfectly shaped hand filled his vision to touch the skin above his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Kenshin roared, jerking backwards and feeling the burning scar on his face. "Leave me alone!" Without dignity, he ran from the shocked woman into the busy streets. The gasp that escaped her lips as the pair of bright, shining lights flew towards him rang in his ears even as the strange rolling object drove past him, not seeing a thing.

It was like his eyes were finally opened.

Shell-shocked, his gaze traveled over the once familiar streets paved over with a harden black substance. The buildings towered enormously overhead and produced their own means of light even in the dark nighttime.

His eyes fell on her again, tears pouring from her sapphire eyes as she whispered; the blaring horns of the world grew quiet at the sound of those words. "Sumanai, anata. "

The fire shot through his body and wild golden eyes found her face. "Who are you!" Battousai roared.

And the rain began to fall.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

I love the rain. Really. I like having it rain. It doesn't rain much where I live and that sucks. A lot. Isn't that right, CA?

CA: Yes. Not much rain.

JSB: I think she's distracted.

CA: Distracted. Sure.

JSB: What are you doing?

CA: …

JSB: Weeeellll?

CA: …

JSB: LOOK! OVER THERE! IT'S AOSHI!

CA: WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!

JSB: That never gets old. But the only thing is she always somehow gets a hold of some large weapon afterwards… :authoress hides in some deep hole somewhere:

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you wish before leaving! BYE!


	2. Remember Me

The second chapter. Enjoy!

But I first would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter. It was more than I thought I would get to be honest. And to those lurking out there. Thank you all very much for reading!

I also inquire you to read the author notes. They are very important at times. Well, mine are. I usually put some info on whatever in them so please read them over. See, now this one is important. It's saying the importance of the author notes.

Just tell me to shut up anytime.

**Japanese Glossary:** Nasakenai- shameful, deplorable. Shimatta- damn it. Ondori- rooster. Kuso- shit. Kusotare- shithead or bastard. Tori-Atama- translated to 'Rooster Head' in the anime but really means something like 'Bird-brain'. Nani- what.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin. But they're both on my Christmas list (even though the holiday is a ways away still) but the only thing is somehow getting this to Watsuki-sama before then….and getting past the people who stopped me last time I tried….

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK **

**Love That Never Dies**

**Chapter Two **

**Remember Me**

Drizzling droplets splattered across the concrete in no particular pattern. People holding brief cases and umbrellas over their heads scurried this way and that way to escape the oncoming downpour, oblivious to the two clad in old fashions standing amidst the commotion.

Battousai flicked his confused gaze from the woman before him to the people around him and saw how they paid him no heed

It was as if he wasn't there.

Always, he could slip through crowds as nothing more than a shadow. But even then someone was bound to spare at least a fleeting glance to the soundless redhead.

"Kenshin," She spoke again, sadness and longing in her voice and eyes for him he that could not fathom.

'_What is this woman?'_

Nothing more could be said when he turned and ran from the situation at hand. It felt so wrong putting the distance between them but his feet carried him away with the swiftness of the wind and silence of the cat.

Strange he thought as the spot her fingers almost contacted above his brow became significantly cooler than the raging fires that continuously seared his skin, tortured him.

Ever since that night, that memory that brutally silenced anything and everything before that event. He could remember nothing but that raining night.

But her. She had an extraordinary hold on him that he never imagined possible for one as cold and distant as he.

Battousai only demanded his feet to halt once he reached the city limits and he stared at the long strip of pavement stretching for miles to the horizon. Perhaps if he left Kyoto he would be left alone. Perhaps if he stayed…

Battousai shook his head and turned back to the lights, amber crystals reflecting each and every ray to come in contact with the darken orbs through the drenching water falling from the sky. He would never run from something as trivial as this.

'_Nasakenai.'_ He thought upon himself as he stalked back into the city.

Never would he run from a challenge.

The Hitokiri Battousai never ran.

**RKRKRKRKRKRK**

"Shimatta!" Sanosuke roared, swinging in his anger at the wall. Kaoru stood behind him, sapphire eyes unfocused as if in a daze. "We've searched all these years for him and he runs off! Kusotare!"

"It's not like he wants to be found." Yahiko spoke from his seat against the stairs leading to the back entrance to a building.

"He didn't remember you at all?" The ondori asked Kaoru. She nodded negatively. "Kuso. Maybe I should get hold of him and knock some memories into the big head of his."

"Yeah right." Yahiko snorted. "Would that be before or after he kicks your ass? He's not Kenshin, that's Battousai, Tori-Atama!"

"Shut up!"

"Now is not the time for this!" Kaoru barked, silencing them both. Somberness returned as her angered face fell with her question. "What will we do now?"

"Only you can do it." Sano said, lifting his arms, palms to the sky. "I can't. Yahiko can't. Kenji and Sanami can't do it either."

"I know." She answered. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do when the time comes."

"The only thing I can say is that it'll just…well," Sano stammered, not real sure of what he was meaning to say.

"Geez, Kaoru. What happened to you in your old age?" Yahiko felt the heat from her glare and finished his thought quickly. "You'll know." He blurted. "When it comes down to it, you'll know."

There was shock in the air before Sano broke the moment. "That's the smartest thing I think the kid's said his whole life AND death."

"Shut the hell up, Sanosuke! I'm gonna beat the life into you!"

"Beat the what? And there it goes, folks."

"Can it, Tori-Atama!"

Kaoru sighed and gazed into the watery sky. The downpour didn't last too long and it now drizzled but the storm looked far from over. She had stood there when he disappeared from her sight again, a terror that she had never seen in his eyes whenever they were the color of molten flames or the blue-purple of the rurouni she fell helplessly in love with all those years ago.

How could things have turned this way? She had pushed the sense of dread from her mind that night, smothered it with the knowledge of his capability of taking care of himself.

Oh, how she wished she voiced those gnawing concerns when she last saw his smile before disappearing into the rain.

Tears flooded her vision, blurring the barely visible stars shining through a small gap in the rolling clouds and when the thunder clapped, water rained from the midnight sky as drops of heavy burdens and loss fell from her dull eyes, mixing with the cold tears of the air.

Kaoru fell to her knees, crouched low to the ground with her arms wrapped protectively around her middle as the rain soaked through her clothes and chilled her broken heart. The harsh sobs wrenching themselves from her throat were overpowered by the loud clattering of the shower as she buried her face in her hands, the tears soon dripping from between her fingers. The indigo ribbon fluttered to the ground, allowing her long, raven-black hair to flare across her back.

She had taken Yahiko's words to heart, about knowing when the time came. That did not scare her. That she believed to be true. But what scared, no, terrified her was what if that chance never presented itself? She never had the chance to save him? What if they spent the rest of eternity chasing a ghost of the revolution who was damned to roam the earth and never find peace?

Irritation filtered its way through the pain and her eyes hardened with determination. How could she condemn herself to failure before she really began? How could she abandon him in his time of greatest need, even if he didn't know of it himself?

Though the tears still ran down her face, she made a solemn vow that she would do everything within her power to save him. Her husband. Her rurouni.

And she kept her promises.

**RKRKRKRKRKRK**

A surge in the left side of his chest tore a gasp from his mouth.

Shooting a glare at the speedily thumping organ beating through his chest, his scanned around him for whatever made his heart twist like that. A flash before his eyes revealed to him that same woman huddled on the ground, violent tears pouring from lifeless orbs and his heart wrenched again.

The sudden urge to find her and take her into his arms nearly overwhelmed him and his head spun as he savagely fought the feelings.

'_Damn her.'_

Battousai stumbled in his steady steps into the place he decided to remain. He did not even called a home. He had no home.

A murderer like him did not have a home, didn't need one.

Couldn't have one.

He nearly fell as he lowered himself to the floor with much less grace than usual. Even as he sat awake for many hours, his vision was filled with pictures of her, haunting and comforting.

**RKRKRKRKRKRK**

He made sure to stay clear of that bar and especially the stand across the street from it He was no coward but he'd be damned to let her do that to him again. As the nights slowly elapsed, she never showed. Battousai felt what could have passed as relief at this. The fire that raged under his skin had long since passed and he had forgotten the whole episode. Or so he wished. Solemnly, he'd find himself searching for a brightly colored kimono weaving it's way through the crowds. He swore he heard the laughter of children calling him a number of times. Every now and then he could feel slender, loving arms wrapped around him and with it came the warmth of a body pressed close when he woke and, for a second, it felt like home.

He was going insane.

Never before had he felt the want to draw blood.

This was becoming too much for him to handle and it angered him more so.

For all those nights she was gone, not a drop of rain nor a cloud in the sky passed over the city and he should have known what he would see when the thunderstorm rolled in.

There she stood, the wind whipping both their hair in the fierce gusts of wind. The anger that was building inside took the reigns as he quietly approached her. She gasped as a firm hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around to shove her into an alleyway and against the wall. Raging flames of molten amber glowed brightly in the silhouette of him.

"What did you do to me?" Battousai snarled, his hand itching to grasp the single katana in his possession. She remained silent as she never faltered under his dangerously cold stare that would have had any man wetting himself in fear. "Answer me!"

The words that came from her mouth where softly spoken. "You still don't remember, do you?"

"That is not an answer, woman. Now answer me."

She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes and he resisted the urge to wipe them away, his grip on her arms tightening but she never made a sound. "I cannot give you an answer to that, Kenshin." His lips curled in a snarl at his name that she had no business of knowing. "But there is something I can give you. If you'd only let me."

"Nani?" Battousai asked but she was already shifting in his unmoving state at the thing she said that he did not comprehend.

Her shaking fingers reached to touch his forehead.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

Guess what. It's rained! YAY! I'm happy. With the thunder and the lightning and all the good stuff! Isn't that right CA?

CA:back turned to authoress:

JSB: Hello! I guess she's distracted again…

CA: Oh, I'm distracted all right:turns and suddenly has a very large and deadly weapon:

JSB: EEP! I forgot!

CA:chases the poor authoress with the strange manner of deadly weapon for saying Aoshi was there when he wasn't in the last chapter:

Please review if you wish. The authoress would greatly appreciate it seeing as it will be the last thing she ever reads…:sweatdrop:


	3. Forgiving Restoration

Ah, welcome to the third chappie. I've finally moved into our new house and what a trip! Not like moving halfway across the country like the last time but boy! That's some hard stuff!

Anyway, a few people had some questions about their ages and why they all seem the same age even though this takes place over a hundred years in the future. Well it's like this. Really, their ages are five years after the anime so they are a bit older. And no they did not all die the same time as Kenshin did. Actually, everyone lived their lives fully. They're just this age now because in spirit they are the exact same way and age they were when Kenshin died. You get what I'm saying?

I hope that answers anyone's questions concerning their ages and such. Enjoy!

**Japanese Glossary:** Anata- endearment from a wife to her husband. Gomen- sorry. Jou-chan- Missy or Young Lady. Nani- what. Otou/Tou-san- father, dad. Hai- yes. Tenshi- angel. Okaa/Kaa-san- mother, mom. Iie- no. Oi- hey. Chibi- in this case it means runt. Oji-san- uncle. Kimoi- gross. Busu- not sure of the actual meaning but it's THE worst thing you can call a girl. Ondori- rooster. Aisai- beloved wife. Sumanai- I'm sorry. Koishii- darling. Nande- why. Owari- end.

**Disclaimer:** CA: Mutt does own RK… Oi! Lawyers, she does! She's claiming to!

:The lawyers chase JSB, suing her. While CA laughs her ass off watching:

JSB- NANI! I-I didn't say that! Ikeike! I'm gonna get you:running from the pummeling lawyers with rather large weapons: What! Are these people allowed to do that! I don't! I don't! AAHHHH!

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK **

**Love That Never Dies**

**Chapter Three **

**Forgiving Restoration**

Kaoru held his confused gaze as she reached for his flesh but his own fingers grasped her wrist and his skin burned as fire to the touch. She gasped at the predatory gaze as he brought his face close to hers.

"I'll ask again and if you do not answer, I will kill you." Even as those words left his lips, the fire boiled into a consuming blaze throughout his body and beads of sweat drenched his brow but Battousai was determined to have this cease no matter the pain. No matter what it took. "What the hell are you doing to me!"

"I told you. I have nothing to do with this." She spat in his face, referring to the burning in his body and making his mind reel in shock. No one spoke to him in that manner unless they had a death wish. "All I want is my husband back, Kenshin!"

"You are insane, woman. And stop calling me that. I cannot taint a name such as that!" He snarled.

"I will help you," She said confidently. "Whether you want me to or not. I won't allow you to wander in this life like this anymore."

"Wander in this life?" He shook his head, not letting his grip on her shoulder or wrist slacken. "Who are you?"

"Do you not remember my face, Kenshin?" Her voice softened and a chill cooled his hands. "Can you not remember anything, Anata?" The burning flared again and his grip tightened as iron but she still refused to stop. "Does the name Himura Kaoru mean nothing to you?"

Battousai fell backwards soon as the name left her lips, the fire dropping him to his knees as he screamed. "What are you doing!"

"Gomen, Anata but you must remember. For me. For yourself." Her sapphire eyes were the only things he saw until a gentile hand slowly connected with his forehead and the world exploded in a blinding white light.

Then he saw.

He saw the katana guided by his blood stained hands protecting a village yet the steel did not kill. The sakabatou. That's what he had carried in those ten years after the Bakumatsu and the time thereafter.

He saw the first time he came across the familiar faces that had grown into what he saw as his family those first few months in Tokyo. He remembered Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and…Kaoru…

He remembered the hardest thing he thought he'd ever do was finally propose to her after he finally mustered the courage to court her. And he remembered how terribly wrong that was when she brought their first child into the world and the threats that flew viciously from her lips that were worse than death itself. He recalled holding his bundled son in his arms and staring in wonder at the little redhead whose face was the same color as his hair at all the screaming and thinking it to be the most treasured thing in the world. Until his daughter, his precious little gem.

And the fear washed over him in waves, drowning him like the angry breakers of the sea.

He had left them all.

**RKRKRKRKRKRK**

Kaoru knelt over his limp body, fresh tears falling from her eyes as Yahiko and Sano stood close by observing the event and to make sure Kenshin would not wake only to still be Battousai. The second he fell to the ground, she was by his side, calling his name. She couldn't lose him just as soon as there was some hope.

When Kenshin's eyes opened, staring unseeing into the black sky boiling with thunder and lightning striking long figures across the rainless air, the colors of his eyes flashed from the amber to deep blue that they changed to whatever provoked, to the blue-violet of the rurouni. His body convulsed ferociously as his mouth froze gape in silent screams.

She never left him, even when his skin became so hot that it physically burned her own flesh. As his temperature finally started to recede, small whiffs of steam rising from the leftover drops of water falling and contacting his fire-hot skin, he still did not wake. Worry overcame her at the heaviness in his limbs and the dead weight of his body. Kaoru cradled his head to her chest, rocking as she held him, begging for his eyes to open.

"Is he gonna wake up?" Yahiko asked, looking to Sano.

The taller man shrugged. "I don't know what Jou-chan did to him."

"It was the right thing to do." Kaoru said as she turned her head to face them. "It was just like you said Yahiko. I think that's all I had to do but waking him up…"

"Call him again."

"Nani?"

Yahiko imitated Sano with a lazy shrug. "Maybe it'll work now that he's not freaking out."

"But, that's what I've been doing-"

"Try it now." Yahiko waved a hand towards the redhead cradled in her arms and looked away, red tinting his cheeks.

Kaoru brought her gaze back to Kenshin's peaceful features and took a breath. "Kenshin?"

Immediately his eyes opened, a blue-violet in color, and shot from Kaoru's lap with a surprised jerk. She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling backwards as he placed a hand over his forehead and blinked with a frown. "Kaoru?"

"Well, whadda know. The brat was right." Sano grinned as Kaoru sighed gratefully for the man on the ground.

"Course I was right." Yahiko beamed.

"What's going on?" A small voice called behind Sano's legs and deep blue-violet eyes peeked to the scene before him.

"Kenji." Kenshin breathed and sat up fully to take the running boy with flaming red hair a couple shades darker than his own locks into his arms. He looked the same. The same five-year-old he last saw that day.

"Where'd you go, Otou-san?" Kenji asked with wide questioning eyes as he patted his father's tear-stained cheeks.

"Gomen, Kenji-chan. I was gone a long time, wasn't I?" Kenshin brought his legs underneath him to help support the extra weight in his arms before standing easily with the excited child secure in his father's loving grasp.

The boy thought over it for a moment before nodding. "Hai. I missed you a lot, Tou-san." Kenji wrapped his little arms around Kenshin's neck. "Sanami missed you too."

Kenshin followed the little finger to a small redheaded girl, three years in age. Her fourth birthday was the day after he left. More tears fell from his eyes as she ran with a bit unsteadiness in her step and latched onto his hakama, blinking deep blue eyes at him. He scooped her easily into his other arm, Kenji frowning a bit that he wasn't getting all of daddy's attention anymore and tugged at a strand of red bangs belonging to Kenshin.

"Otou-san!" Sanami squealed happily, attempting to do the same thing she saw her nii-chan do by wrapping her arms around his neck but missed and grabbed Kenshin's head instead in her haste, smothering his mouth with her arm. "Miss you 'lot!" She squealed in his ear but he could care less at the moment.

"Sanami." Kenshin said over his daughter's baby soft skin. "My little tenshi."

"Kaa-san?" Kenji asked the dark haired woman watching silently.

"Nani, Kenji? What is it?" Kaoru answered, blinking the tears from her eyes.

"Tou-san's coming with us, ne? He's not leaving again, is he?"

"Iie, Kenji-chan. Tou-san is coming with us." Only then did she make eye contact with him, locking them in place as the two little ones showered Kenshin with questions while patting his face to get him to listen.

"Oi, chibis! C'mere for a moment." Sano called, getting them to squirm to be put down.

"What is it, Oji-san?" Kenji asked.

"Why don't we go on ahead and let your parents follow? I think they need to talk alone."

"Kiss! Kiss!" Sanami clapped her hands gleefully and waved to her mother and father.

"Kimoi! No they won't!" Kenji shrieked, scrunching up his face with disgust at the thought of his parents kissing. "That's gross, Ami-chan! Ow!" He hollered as the little girl kicked her nii-chan in the shin and ran to ask Yahiko to pick her up, waving her arms until the boy complied.

Yahiko gave the little innocent look Sanami sported and wary one and spoke to Sano. "She's so much like Busu that it's scary."

"Got that right." The ondori glanced over his shoulder and smirked at his friend and his wife standing, locked in one another's gaze. "Why were we here anyway? We weren't much of a help."

"You weren't." Yahiko said smugly. "But if I wasn't here, Kaoru wouldn't have even gotten the job done!" Sano swatted him in the back of his head and he yelled. "Oi! Not while I'm holding the kid!"

Kenshin listened as the four of them walked away and slowly disappeared into thin air with fading voices, never taking his eyes from her beautiful face.

"Kaoru." He said to her and she ran into his open arms, hugging him as she cried. "Aisai, sumanai de gozaru." He reverted back to the humble speech she insisted that he change before their wedding.

"Iie." She choked on the words, trying to speak. "Iie. It was all my fault. I felt there was something wrong but I didn't say anything to you about it!"

"Nonsense." Kenshin whispered in her ear, squeezing her tightly as she shook with sobs. "I-I still would have gone." She stared into his sadden eyes as he spoke. "I still would have gone, Koishii. It was something I had to do. You know that."

"But you were killed, Kenshin."

He couldn't bear the hurt in her eye and looked away. Truthfully, he had no idea what he had been up against and had no idea the man was…didn't know he would… "Nande? Why did you come for me after I broke what I had promised our wedding night? I left you. I left all of you." He shook his head as memories of that last week flared to life. "And the way I acted. Kaoru…"

"Kenshin." Kaoru shook her head and placed her hand over the scar and forced him to face her. "You didn't know. But you would have had I said what I was thinking."

"I should have been there." He closed his eyes tightly. "I should have been by your side. I left you to raise our children alone."

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. That's the last thing we need from you. What's done is done. The past cannot be changed." She swallowed before continuing. "No matter how we wish it could." She wiped the tears that poured from his closed eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Still, sessha-"

She covered his lips with a finger, a small glare in her eyes. "Don't start that again, Kenshin. It took me forever to get you to stop. Now stop it."

"Gomen, Koishii." He placed his forehead to hers, her eyes the only thing visible this close. "I'll try. De gozaru ka." He smiled as she swatted his arm halfheartedly. He was glad she did not change in his long absence. Her eyes did not hold as much shine as they once had but just having him close had brought most of it back and it made him happier then he could recall.

He felt, for the first time in his life, at peace though not fully understanding why.

"Perhaps we should go too." Kaoru spoke from his chest and made to move away from him but he didn't let her go. Not just yet. "Kenshin?" The expressions in the look he gave her said so much more than any words from the mouth could say or mean and her heart jumped as he brought her closer to him with a smile. "K-Kenshin?"

"Not just yet, Koishii." He breathed over her lips and she felt a shiver run down her spine. He planted a short, soft brush of his lips over hers, leaving her longing for more. Another smile and he could not help himself as he captured her lips. Her already slack jaw left her mouth open for exploration as he ran his tongue over hers and she moaned into his mouth.

With the sun now beginning to peek over the horizon and the storms once ruling the skies dissipated, their bodies began to fade with the growing light. Locked in a deep, loving kiss, they completely disappeared, forever together in a love that would never die.

**Owari**

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

Now, before anyone starts yelling about this being the ending, let me explain something further to you. THERE WILL BE A PREQUEL. And it will explain all the hows and whys, trust me. I have not started it as of yet seeing that there are other stories that have my fully divided attention right now. Do not fret! I do have a good grip on how I want it. As soon as possible I will begin on the prequel so keep an eye out for it.

Why did I do this one first? It was originally an AU one-shot but it sort of took a life of it's own so I just went with it. I like how it turned out. And I hope you did too. I wondered once I finished that readers would be left very confused and such so that is where the idea of a prequel was born.

So no hurting the authoress onegai.

CA: That was sooooo sad! Oh my gosh Jenn, you SAP! Sappiness, there's so much of it I can't believe you did this! Oh well, she actually DOES have a heart. Bitch.

JSB: …It wasn't that sappy was it?

CA: I think it was. HA! Sap!

JSB: I think I need another's opinion here…

The Great Naxa: Um…

JSB: Well? C'mon!

TGN: I refuse to answer that! Why? Because you write better than me! Oh and I'll give her some inspiration for the prequel. :smacks JSB over the head:

JSB: What the crap!

CA: That was funny! Do it again!

JSB: Kuso!

Thank you to anyone who read my story all the way through, reviews or not. Yes I see you lurkers. :waves: Anyway, I hope to see all of you at the prequel!

Arigatou, minna-san!


End file.
